Secrets
by TrishCullenWinchester
Summary: ¿Y si Bella está cansada de Edward? Todos guardamos secretos... ¿Cómo reaccionará Edward cuando se entere del gran secreto que Bella le oculta? Crossover. AU


**SECRETS**

**Supernatural/Twilight Crossover**

**Dean/Bella pairing. AU**

**¡Hello there! Tras historias en hiatus aparezco por aquí con una nueva idea. Contadme qué os parece y veré si sigo trabajando en ello (?) ;)**

**-Trish**

* * *

><p><strong>FORKS, WASHINGTON<strong>

Aún estaba procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Yo, Bella Swan… ¿comprometida? Charlie iba a matarme. Si ya es duro para un padre el hecho de que su única hija se case a los dieciocho… que tu futura familia política sean vampiros es un desastre en mayúsculas.

No malinterpretarme, siempre he tenido algo olvidada la idea de casarme, tener hijos, formar una familia… pero jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que pasara a los dieciocho, y con los que supuestamente son mis enemigos mortales. Esto se me había ido totalmente de las manos. Y no sabía qué hacer para arreglarlo.

Edward me miraba embelesado a la vez que observaba el enorme pedrusco que tenía por anillo en mi dedo.

- ¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó mientras me acariciaba el rostro. En circunstancias normales hubiera estado dando saltos de alegría, pero ahora me costaba digerir la idea de todo lo que se me vendría encima.

- En todo lo que va a cambiar a partir de ahora.

Puse mi mejor cara de póker, mientras que en mi mente intentaba hacer una lista con todas las formas de escapatoria posibles. Noté mi móvil vibrar en mi bolsillo. _Qué inoportuno. _Pensé que sería mejor ignorarlo.

- Bella, ¿no piensas contestar? Puede que sea importante.

Evité rodar los ojos ante semejante comentario y miré la pantalla para ver quién llamaba. _Sammy. _

Lo puse en silencio y lo volví a guardar.

- ¿Quién es Sammy? – maldito vampiro sobreprotector. ¿No podía dejarlo pasar?

- Una antigua amiga de Phoenix. Querrá ponerse al día.

Le dediqué una de mis mejores y falsas sonrisas.

- Estaba pensando en cómo se lo voy a decir a Charlie… puede que le dé un infarto.

- Dirás 'vamos'. No voy a dejarte hacerlo sola. Tampoco creo que sea para tanto, tarde o temprano tendría que haberlo pensado. Al fin y al cabo, llevamos juntos bastante tiempo.

_Bastante tiempo. ¡Poco más de un año! Definitivamente, Charlie me iba a matar y a cazarme para volver a matarme._

Lo que más me extrañaba de toda la situación era quien había llamado. ¿Sammy? Después de tantos años… Me obligué a dejar los recuerdos de lado y a concentrarme en la tarea que tenía pendiente. Ya habría tiempo luego para lo demás.

**_-S-_**

Mi padre se levantó de golpe y si mi intuición no me fallaba, iba en busca de algo con lo que partir a Edward en dos.

- Charlie, esperaba que nos dieras tu bendición.

He de decir que gracias a la bocaza de Edward, mi padre no siguió con su tarea. Aunque se volvió lentamente y parecía que fuera a explotar de un momento a otro.

- Bella…. Te lo preguntaré una sola vez… ¿estás…. Estás… embarazada?

Tierra trágame.

- ¡No! Papá, no. No es por eso. No estoy embarazada.

- Gracias a Dios, si es que existe… - Edward parecía fuera de lugar al lado nuestro. Seguía inmóvil en el sofá, supongo que intentando sacar algún pensamiento coherente de la cabeza de Charlie. _Sí, buena suerte con eso._

Se produjo un silencio tenso, roto por el teléfono de casa. Pensé en escabullirme e ir a cogerlo, pero Charlie aprovecharía la ocasión para desmembrar al pobre de Edward. Tras una tensa mirada, mi padre marchó a la cocina a coger el teléfono.

- No puedo leer ninguno de sus pensamientos, Bella. Antes era difícil, pero ahora es como si chocara contra un muro. No entiendo…

Me giré a ver su rostro desde que llegamos a casa.

- Edward… creo que será mejor que me dejes a solas con él. No ha sido buena idea.

- No voy a dejarte sola con él, Bella. Está muy molesto… - ¿ahora no me dejaba sola ni con mi propio padre?

- ¿Perdona? ¿Acaso insinúas que mi padre es peligroso para mí?

- No, claro que no. Solo que…

Me levanté hecha una fiera en dirección a la puerta y la abrí, indicándole a la patética excusa de vampiro que tenía delante que no era bienvenido.

- Adiós, Edward.

- Bella, espera. No era mi intención…

- ¡Sí que lo era, Edward! Y ese es el problema. Estoy harta de tu sobreprotección. Márchate, por favor.

Tras una última mirada se marchó y cerré la puerta de un portazo. ¿En qué lío te has metido, Bella? Ni tú misma vas a poder salir sin que alguien salga lastimado.

Y es que ese era el mayor problema… pero para que lo entendáis, tendré que explicarlo desde el principio.

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, hija de Charlie Swan, jefe de policía de Forks… y ambos somos cazadores.

Sí, cazadores. Cazamos las cosas que acechan en la oscuridad: fantasmas, demonios, el monstruo de debajo de la cama… todo ese tipo de cosas que por si no lo sabíais son reales. Mi padre había sido cazador durante muchísimos años, pero al conocer a mamá lo dejó. O eso creía ella. Al poco tiempo de yo nacer hubo un incendio en casa, un incendio provocado por un demonio que al parecer venía a por mí, y en el que mamá murió.

Desde entonces papá no fue el mismo. Pasé parte de mi infancia en casa del tío Bobby con Sam y Dean Winchester. Su padre, John, fue el padrino en la boda de mis padres, y era como un hermano para Charlie. Al parecer, el demonio que mató a mi madre fue el mismo que le quitó la vida a la suya, al poco después de que Sam naciera. Ambos salían a la caza, y volvían sin buenas noticias.

A los ocho años aprendí a disparar. A los once sabía hacer un exorcismo y a los quince fui a mi primera misión. Salí ilesa, salvo por unos puntos en la frente.

Cazar es algo que me gusta. Lo llevo en la sangre, igual que Charlie y el abuelo Paul…

Hace dos años, John Winchester murió. Eso terminó de romper a papá por dentro, y decidimos que nos apartaríamos de la caza. Él pidió encontró la vacante de jefe de policía y pidió el traslado. Tuvimos una fuerte discusión, y me mandó un tiempo con Renée, la hermana gemela de mamá, a Phoenix. Cosa que no duró. Renée nunca entendió nuestro estilo de vida, y terminé volviendo a Forks con papá un año después.

Y ahí fue cuando las cosas empezaron a complicarse… pero esa historia la guardo para más adelante…


End file.
